Lightspeed Electroid Albegas
was an anime series aired from 1983 to 1984 in Japan, Latin America, Spain and Italy. There were 45 episodes aired at 25 minutes each. Other loosely translated names are "''Arbegas", "Arebegas", "Lightspeed ElectroGod Arbegas" and "Arbegas: El Rayo Custodio". Original Story Three talented students of a technical high school, Daisaku, Tetsuya and Hotaru create award-winning robots as part of a school competition. At this time, the evil Derinja race that plans control of all space extends its ambitions to Earth. To combat this threat, Hotaru's father, Professor Mizuki, takes the three robots and modifies them for battle. Albegas, a Super Robot, is born. Concept The three individual robots form by stacking on top of one another to form a super robot called Albegas. There are six stackable formations. Each one serves a special function. Individually, the name of the robots are Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, the first three letters in the Greek Alphabet. Staff * Director Kozo Morishita * Additional Directors Masamitsu Sasaki Masao Ito Noriyasu Yamauchi Keiji Hisaoka Takao Yoshisawa Masayuki Akehi * Screen Writers Akiyoshi Sakai * Designers Shigenori Kageyama Koichi Ohata * Animation Hajie Kaneko Toshio Mori * Music Michiaki Watanabe Characters Robots Stackable configurations A friend of the three pilots, Goro, also piloted the comic relief Gori Robo (in the tradition of Boss Borot from ). Super Abega and New Super Abega In the beginning of the series, each pilot also used a smaller aircraft, which was flown in through small hatches into the backs of the robots in order to pilot the robots. The three aircraft could also combine into a single jet called the Super Abega. They were very quickly replaced by a different set of small aircraft that could transform into different bipedal droid forms, and similarly combined into the New Super Abega. When combined, the first listed robot forms the upper torso, head, arms, and thighs of Albegas, the second robot listed forms the midrif, upper backpack, and the backs of the lower legs, and the third robot forms the waist, the lower backpack, and the prominent portion of the lower legs. ''Voltron'' and Albegas The original plan was to introduce Albegas into the Voltron universe as the third portion of the Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, but due to the extreme popularity of the Golion derived Voltron and lack of popularity of the Dairugger XV-derived portion of the series, the plan was ultimately scrapped in favor of a new season of originally animated "Lion Voltron" episodes.Voltron Universe. "Albegas Info." Voltron Universe. Retrieved on 2006-11-05. However, Albegas toys were still released as "Voltron II" (a.k.a., "Gladiator Voltron") in the Matchbox Voltron toy line, and Albegas made a brief appearance as Gladiator Voltron in the Voltron comic book series. Ultimately, Albegas did eventually appear in the U.S. in unaltered form as a laserdisc arcade game from Sega. Although WEP has no interest in dubbing Albegas now, some of the ideas from it seem to be present in Voltron Force. Like the three young protagonists and Voltron modes by having different configurations depending which lion formed the body. External links * References Category:Super Robots Category:TV series